


Needing Him

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: This is also posted on my Tumblr; @argentmauve, wattpad; @sxgittxrius and my fanfiction.net @sleepingblueberries





	

Draco sits up against the headboard watching with sleepy eyes as Hermione gathers her clothes, slipping on her shoes and fluffing her messy, yet, curly hair, to make her look more presentable as she walks out of the HeadBoy room.

"I'll see you soon right?" Draco questions as Hermione looks at him oddly. She'd heard of Malfoy's reputation, from many people including friends and friends of friends. He only participated hook ups, he didn't call girls back and he definitely didn't see girls twice if he could help it. His question throws her off guard as she stands there clutching her wand in her hand, from when she grabbed it from the floor.

"You want to see me again?" Hermione asks shifting from foot to foot as she pulls up her skirt.

Draco takes a moment to answer, his mind thinking over the idea of seeing her again.

"Yeah, definitely." He grins sitting up against his headboard, his torso bare and the green sheet bunching up around his hips, barely outlining his semi hard on.

Hermione doesn't question him instead smiles and walks closer to him, leaning down to press her lips against his. Draco cups the side of her face with his hand, deepening the kiss. He slips his tongue past her lips, flicking the muscle against hers, catching her moans in his mouth. He eventually pulls back, sucking slightly on her lower lip as he rests his forehead on hers.

"I'll see you soon then," She breathes, a smile gracing her lips as Draco pecks her puffy lips once more before he watches her walk out of his room a smile on his face as an unfamiliar butterfly sensation forms in his stomach, something he had never experienced before after sleeping with a girl.

By the third week Hermione was just waiting for Draco Malfoy to call off whatever was happening between them, but every day he proved her wrong with a 'good morning' every time they pass each other, sometimes even surprise visits to her room that generally ended with them in bed, screaming each others names in pure ecstasy, followed by sleepy post sex cuddles that never failed to leave her with butterflies and blushing cheeks.

"You know I like you right?" Draco asks out of the blue one day, as they lay nakedly entwined on his bed, the sun barely rising as the sky from the window started to wake.

"I mean it's kinda hard not too," She snickers burying her face deeper into his neck, smelling the faint smell of sweat, vanilla and his cologne a strange combination that only, the one and only Draco Malfoy could pull off.

"Good," He smiles, his hand resting on her thigh as he gently rubs her skin in a soothing way, almost in a loving way, which causes Hermione's heart race to increase at the thought of Draco being in love with her.

The sound of knocking came from outside of the Head common room as Draco let's out a groan, he disentangles himself from Hermione reaching over to his bedside table grabbing his wand.

Hermione rolls onto her stomach as she watches Draco runs his hand through his messy blond locks before dropping his hand back on the bed and finding Hermione's own hands.

He mouths a quick 'sorry' before bringing her hand up to his lips kissing her knuckles gently.

Hermione bites her bottom lip as Draco stands from the bed, placing the wand between his lips as he slips on his black boxers, his back muscles contracting with his movements. A quiet 'oh my god' falls from Hermione's lips as Draco turns around, his wand being held up by his hand again, he smirks down at her before mouthing for her to hold onto that thought and waltzing out of his room to the kitchen.

Knock Knock Knock

"Alright I'm coming."

Draco returns moments later, with a smirk still firmly planted on his face.

"Sorry princess," Draco murmurs hovering over Hermione as she leans up brushing her lips against his.

"Who was that?" she asks feeling Draco's hands cup her breasts, his thumbs flicking over her nipples skilfully.

"Blaise, telling me that Potions are swapped with Astronomy with the other Slytherins this afternoon." Draco mumbles, lowering his lips to her nipple, sucking on the peak as he talks.

"Why would he need to tell you, weren't you there?" Hermione moans, tangling her hands in his hair, tugging gently on his messy hair.

"I've missed my first class, been busy with you."

Hermione gasps not entirely sure if it was because Draco skipped class sessions to be with her or because he'd lowered his mouth between her thighs, his tongue licking up her slit.

"Draco." Hermione breathes, her nerves tingling with pleasure as she feels Draco's tongue lick and nibble on her clit.

"Mm?" Draco hums against her core, his eyes meeting hers as he continues to eat her out, the vibrations make her toes curl and her back arch all thoughts of what she wanted to say has flied out of her mind as she focuses on the pleasure Draco was providing her with.

He lifts his head, replacing his tongue with his thumb, circling her bundle of nerves, his eyes enjoying the view of Hermione withering in front of him, her hands bunching the sheets up in her fists as a slight sheen of sweat covers her body.

"I can't hear you princess." Draco smirks, watching Hermione gasp out his name at the feeling of his fingers slipping into her, pumping in and out as fast as he could.

"What was that?" Draco asks curling his fingers up, the distinct sound of his name bubbling from her throat as she orgasms, her juices covering his fingers whilst her body shakes from the pleasure washing over her.

"You're so hot when you cum," He smirks sitting against the headboard as she follows his actions, leaning her head on his broad shoulder.

"Isn't everyone?" Hermione chuckles turning her head to look at him, blushing wildly when she sees him already looking at her.

"Something different about watching you orgasm though," He murmurs, laying a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione feels her blush deepen at his words, she could tell this was strange to him and that he'd never felt like this before, having only had one night stands before her. She didn't want to rush him knowing this, but she couldn't help but want to know where this was heading, if it was heading anywhere.

"Draco?" Hermione asks causing the boy to look at her, the corners of his mouth kinked up into a smile.

"It doesn't matter," She breathes not wanting to upset what they had going, she didn't need a title, right now she just needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr; @argentmauve, wattpad; @sxgittxrius and my fanfiction.net @sleepingblueberries


End file.
